


Ya todo da igual.

by Eatsunlight



Series: Animus Vox [2]
Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: "aún", Conceal Don't Feel, M/M, Pinkromancer, Platonic Cuddling, The feels, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ambos están que se dan pero saben que sería más raro que la chucha, apparently, el mago no sabe como dejar de sentirse irritado por todo, el mago y el nigromante como que se tienen ganas, el nigromante no entiende nada, en serio, hahahahaha, one-sided relationships, pero no, rosado nunca se enteró de esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatsunlight/pseuds/Eatsunlight
Summary: Ocurre durante los últimos tres días previos a la invasión final para recuperar la gema.-------------------------------------------Si bien sabe que no se hablan más que para una correcta organización, el mago descubre que el nigromante no sigue el plan como corresponde. Y odia recordar que alguna vez ambos estuvieron involucrados en una relación 20% profesional, %30 pasional y %1000000 afectiva.





	Ya todo da igual.

Llevaba un par de horas en su habitación, revisando un libro de pociones mientras practicaba alquimia, que no era su área en lo absoluto pero que consideraba necesaria para realizar ciertos actos esenciales como la creación de pociones. Estaba el castillo en completo silencio, como si no hubiese nadie.

Desde la llegada de aquellos caballeros, y todo el suceso de rosado, el silencio era lo único que oía cuando estaba fuera del gran salón.  Es por eso que se sorprendió al oír unos apresurados pasos por el pasillo, y tres voces distintas. Una la reconoció de inmediato.

Fue cosa de segundos para que su puerta se abriera de par en par. Sólo una persona en ese castillo no pedía permiso para entrar, una costumbre que él detestaba, pero a la cual no podía hacer reproches.

"Nigromante." Fue su único saludo. Sabía que estaba en problemas, pero hizo como si nada pasara. Sentía su mirada clavada como una daga en su espalda. Se volteó con calma para mirarlo, signo mínimo de respeto.

"Mago." Su formalidad no duró mucho. Era cosa de costumbre, varios años había servido a su señor y hubo algún momento en que la confianza entre ellos fue tal que se llamaban por el primer nombre. Pero el tiempo había quebrado esta relación, la falta de comunicación deterioró los lazos. Habían descubierto lo incompatible de sus carácteres, dos hombres que pensaban de una forma increíblemente similar.

La única diferencia era la experticia del mago, y su carácter burlesco que rayaba en lo ofensivo.

"Heh, no te vengas a burlar en mi cara, ¿O no te basta con reírte a mis espaldas?"

No respondió a eso. Conocía al hechicero tanto como para saber cuándo su intención era llegar a un cierto tema que le irritaba sobremanera.

"Al menos no lo niegas, estúpido insensato." Siseó, antes de girar la cabeza y mirar a los centinelas que lo acompañaban. "Retírense."

Los dejaron a solas, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. El nigromante suspiró, sentándose a caballo en una silla y sonriendo levemente.

"También me da gusto verte."

El mago le clavó la mirada más irritada que jamás le hubiese dedicado. Eso lo alarmó un poco, por lo que no dijo nada más.

Sin embargo, en vez de recibir una violenta respuesta, sólo escuchó una amarga risotada.

"No tanto como a tu caballero, de seguro."

Eso lo puso frío. Si no hubiese estado sentado, sus piernas le habrían flaqueado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, así que la cerró para sólo mirarlo. Conque ésa era la razón de su visita. Sólo quedaba esperar escucharlo.

"Por favor no me digas que creías que no me enteraría." Se apoyó con la espalda en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. "Los he visto. Sé lo que haces con él. Él vomita cuando te vas. Te odia profundamente." Su mirada se tornó incandescente. "Pero ya hablamos el tema de los prisioneros, nigromante, creí que habías entendido que no estaban permitidos, así que empieza a contarme por qué creíste que sería buena idea dejarlo vivo."

"No planea huir, si es a lo que te refieres. "

"Uggggh eres tan indiferente a la lógica, me enfermas." Comentó, haciendo un gesto de arcada. "De todos los bastardos del mundo que puedes elegir, elegiste uno que está en nuestra contra, uno que es importante en la armada del rey del Este y que te detesta."

"Si empiezo a contar gente con la que me he metido y que me detesta, la lista empezaría contigo."

El mago se demoró dos segundos en tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando el nigromante hizo exactamente lo mismo.

"G..."no podía articular palabras. El nigromante era más fuerte en el sentido bruto, y aunque sólo le devolvió el 'favor' un par de segundos, su garganta quedó adolorida de inmediato. Ambos se soltaron casi al mismo tiempo, recobrando el aire.

El nigromante le miró de forma compasiva.

"Discúlpame." Le dijo con algo de remordimiento. La verdad, sabía que su jefe era más delicado de estructura ósea, pero si atentaba contra él sin magia tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias de recibir un contraataque pesado.

"Gh...agh...no." El mago le miró con violencia. "Nunca...más...saques en cara lo que hicimos. Nunca."

El nigromante se levantó de su silla y se la ofreció, pero el mago hizo como si tal gesto nunca hubiese ocurrido. Tosió un poco.

"Aunque tengas razón, si necesitas hablar conmigo sólo tienes que hablar. No atacarme." Le dijo, con un matiz de enfado en su voz.

"Tu caballero nunca te ha intentado apuñalar por la espalda, ¿verdad?" Sonrió con sorna. "¿Cuántas veces has tenido que quitarle su hacha?"

El nigromante no le confesó que una vez sí intentó matarlo, con el hacha, otra vez cuando lo obligó a pelear contra no muertos, y otra cuando le dijo que usaba el cadáver de su mejor amigo para pasar el rato. Y que le quitaba sus armas cada vez que se acercaba. Así que guardó silencio al respecto.

"Dime qué quieres." Dijo entre dientes.

"Sabes que no se te permite seguir ideas propias que sean ridículas. Si quieres revolcarte con cadáveres, está bien, pero no tengas a un enemigo donde es esencial que no los hayan. Te lo he dicho, millones de veces, que nada justifica a un prisionero de guerra." Su expresión se volvió casi un puchero, por un segundo, pero después sólo se volvió una expresión de desagrado. "Quiero que te deshagas de él."

El nigromante sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con un mazo. Le costó hallar las palabras para responderle.

"¿Deshacerme de él?"

"Ahora estás sonando como un completo retardado." Siseó el mago. "¡Claro que tienes que deshacerte de él! No digo que lo tires de un acantilado, si lo que realmente debes hacer es matarlo. Conserva su cuerpo si quieres para tus estúpidas actividades, pero deja de poner en peligro al resto, ¿quieres?"

"No entiendo en qué te afecta. O en que afecta a los demás. El jamás saldrá de allí."

"No te estoy preguntando nada. Si no lo haces, estarás en serios problemas." El mago se alejó de él, yendo hacia la puerta. "Espero que mañana resuelvas este tema antes de que vuelva de la reunión con el rey de Brrr."

Sin despedirse, abrió la puerta y salió, claramente de pésimo humor.

No cerró la puerta al salir.

* * *

El nigromante parecía un poco distraído. Rosado evitó preguntarle nada, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Le preguntó qué ocurría. El nigromante le mintió. Le dijo que tenía insomnio, que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, que los magos aprendices necesitaban suplementos especiales y cosas por el estilo. Lo que no comprendió, fue que rosado pareció afectado con el tema. Le preguntó por qué el insomnio, él le dijo que los nervios. Nervios de qué, le preguntó nuevamente. Fue entonces que el nigromante no le quiso decir que tenía que matarlo.

Rosado le ofreció dormir apoyado en él, actuando de una forma inusual. El nigromante no supo decir que no, tratando que ignorar la orden que el mago le había dado.

* * *

El mago volvió de Brrr al castillo en el cielo, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación del nigromante. Sin embargo, no lo halló allí. Fue a buscarlo a su salón, y halló las puertas cerradas. Las abrió con magia, y entró. No lo vio por parte alguna. Tampoco al caballero que le indicó matar. Su primera impresión fue que ambos escaparon de allí. La idea le irritaba sobremanera. Pero observó el hacha del caballero en una esquina, su bolso de pociones. Miró hacia la pila de huesos gigante. Flotó hasta poder mirar lo que había arriba.

Su corazón se sobrecogió al ver a su nigromante durmiendo, apoyado en el regazo del caballero, quién dormía también. Las manos de éste yacían en el oscuro cabello del otro, como si lo hubiesen estado acariciando. Lo que más le intrigó fue la expresión de paz de ambos.

El mago tenía un nudo en su garganta tan grande que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su nigromante seguía desobedeciéndolo, pero no esperaba que el caballero...

Le resultaba muy obvio ahora. El caballero lo amaba. No sabía cómo ni porqué. No sabía qué le daba más ira: que lo desobedecieran o que ambos se vieran tan tranquilos al estar juntos.

Se veían más compatibles de lo que él y el nigromante jamás habían sido.

Nunca notó el esqueleto que leía al lado de ellos, al menos hasta que éste se movió para verlo. Y el mago le hizo un gesto de silencio, retirándose.

* * *

 

Era tarde, pasadas las una de la mañana. El nigromante estaba en su habitación, leyendo su libro oscuro, como de costumbre. Pero no podía leer, lo único que podía hacer era pensar, una y otra vez, en rosado. Todos los días, él le ignoraba, o no se dirigía a él de buena forma. El único día en que necesitaba que fuese hosco, fue increíblemente dulce. No podía matarlo así. Sentía...que no podía. ¿Cómo podría poner término a un ser tan bello, puro?

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto lamentaría perderlo.

"Ahora entiendo porqué nunca terminas ese libro. Es porque nunca estás leyéndolo."

El nigromante se dio media vuelta, topándose con el mago de frente. Nunca le escuchó entrar.

"..."

"No puedo evitar notar que no obedeciste mi orden." Dijo, sonriendo de forma petulante. "Tienes apego por aquél caballero, creo que hasta lo quieres. Ojalá él se sintiera igual respecto a ti."

"..." realmente no hallaba palabras para responder.

"Pero ya es muy tarde para eso. Tendré que matarlo, ya que repentinamente te falta el coraje para acabar con un enemigo. No necesito tu ayuda. Puedes dejar este castillo en la mañana, ya que no deseo que trabajes conmigo."

El mago se retiró caminando. Abrió la puerta, y salió.

Pero sintió que lo agarraban de la muñeca y que lo tiraban bruscamente hacia la habitación. Protestó en voz alta, enfadado.

"¿Qué pedos, nigromante? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" Dijo, observando al otro cerrar la puerta con una tranca de madera y luego apoyarse en ella, con una expresión sombría.

"No puedo dejar que lo mates."

"Tienes tres segundos para abrir esa puerta o la abriré con tu trasero." Le amenazó, sacando su vara.

El nigromante corrió en su dirección, el mago le lanzó un hechizo eléctrico que el otro esquivó por la costumbre, y lo derribó al suelo. Entonces el mago empezó a pelear a golpes, patadas, arañazos, llamando a los guardias a viva voz. Logró ponerse de pie, pero el nigromante le sujetó los brazos, de forma que no pudiese atacarlo. El mago gritaba tanto que creyó que todos los guardias llegarían. Así que lo abrazó con fuerza, inmovilizándolo.

"¡Maldito bastardo, suéltame ya!"

"Promete que no le harás nada. Promételo y te suelto."

"¿Me estás obligando a tomar decisiones? ¿TÚ? ¡Guardia a mí!"

“Cállate, por favor.”

“¡Cierra el pico, maldita sea!”

El nigromante no quería que llegara la guardia, así que sólo pensó una salida. La salida más estúpida de todas.

El mago abrió sus ojos como platos cuando el otro le besó, evitando que gritara más. Odió que sus piernas se sintieran de hule, odió que el recuerdo de aquellas largas noches juntos llenara su mente. Lo que más odió fue que sus brazos no lo dejaran abrazarlo de vuelta. El nigromante respiraba agitado, rogando que aquello sirviera para calmarlo. Y eso parecía, ya que el mago no reaccionaba. Pero era tarde ya, escuchaba a los centinelas amontonarse afuera.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y casi toda la guardia entró en fila a la habitación, rodeándolos y apuntándolos con armas. El mago sintió que el nigromante lo dejaba de besar y lo soltaba suavemente, sus pies tocando el suelo al fin, y entonces miró alrededor. Sus mejillas ardían, humillado por la situación. Todos los guardias lo miraron, aún apuntando al nigromante. Tragó saliva.

“Esperamos su orden.” Le dijo el jefe de ellos, y todos ellos dieron un paso más hacia el nigromante, encerrándolo en un círculo.

"Está bien todo. Fue un malentendido.” Dijo el mago, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase. ¿Qué pensarían los guardias? Debían haber visto todo, cómo lo tenía abrazado, cómo sus manos temblaban.

“¡Guardia, retírese!” dijo el jefe, dando media vuelta y guiando al grupo hacia el exterior.

El nivel de vergüenza que el mago sentía era de otro mundo. Esperó a que todos se retiraran antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, el nigromante se interpuso de nuevo, y el mago bufó, ofuscado.

"Si vuelves a interponerte en mi camino, esta vez sí que dejaré que te ensarten los guardias." Le dijo, tratando de pasar, más el otro no se apartó.

"Podrías haberlos dejado que me mataran hace diez segundos y no lo hiciste. Dime porqué."

"Me humillaste de una forma que nunca me habría imaginado." Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos. "No vale la pena matarte, pero ya dije que tu caballero no correrá la misma suerte."

"Entonces no puedo dejarte pasar."

"¿Disculpa?"

"No sé si realmente quieras cargar con eso. Porque te voy a matar si lo haces." Le dijo, sombrío.

"Nunca nadie te importa tanto." Le siseó el mago, cada vez más enfadado. "Nunca te importó ella, yo tampoco, ¿ahora me dices que un caballero ganó tu corazón? Patrañas. Déjame pasar."

"A ella siempre la amaré. A ti..."

El mago estaba rojo. Pero no llamó a los guardias. El nigromante se acercó a él, haciéndolo retroceder.

"... ¿todavía te gusto?" Le preguntó, cuando el mago topó con una mesa y ya no tenía dónde más retroceder.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Exclamó, frunciendo las cejas. ¡Esto era ridículo! ¡Él había terminado los lazos hacía un año atrás, por supuesto que no!

"Te conozco bastante como para saber que tus preguntas tienen una doble intención."

"Por favor..." rodó los ojos.

"Dime entonces porqué no me entregaste a los guardias."

"...no significa nada."

Si se sinceraba, y le explicaba que fue porque no supo como reaccionar, se burlaría de él.

"Estoy esperando una respuesta decente."

"Fue una salida muy ridícula. Me sorprendiste." Le dijo. "Hacía tiempo que nadie me abrazaba."

"Lo sé."

"Te aprovechaste de eso. Todos nos vieron. Odio que vean cosas que no corresponden." Sus orejas ardían. "Ahora van a andar hablando de cómo un beso hizo que no te mandara a matar. Hablarán de como su jefe estaba indeciso y con expresión de estúpido.”

"No dirán nada."

"Lo dirán todo." Lo apartó con una mano, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación. Se detuvo en sus pasos, dándole la espalda al hechicero. "Ingenuo. Por eso no puedo esperar que lo entiendas."

No lo escuchó acercarse, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos. Había una ligera amargura en la idea de que los magos y guardias hablaran sobre el suceso reciente, o en pensar en lo que obtuvo de los informes de avance, lo que realmente significaba para él la baja de defensas y la ofensiva final, que ya era inminente. De repente sintió los brazos del nigromante abrazarlo por la espalda. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar aquellas tardes juntos. Escuchó su voz y no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

"Nunca logré entenderte, pero no necesito hacerlo."

Cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa bastante triste.

"Hace un par de años habría matado por oírte decir eso."

"Y ya no."

"Es...sé que lo piensas. Sé que crees que aún te necesito. Y resulta adorable de vez en cuando, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es amor lo que siento por ti. Y aquí estás, actuando como si fuera un día normal de hace dos años atrás.” Miró hacia la puerta, recordando. Odiaba recordar tantas emociones, dándose cuenta de que cada vez sentía menos, cada vez se alejaba más de todos, y que ocultaba tanto de sí. “Sabes, si te gusta el caballero, está bien. No finjas." Suspiró. "Te prometo que no le haré nada, ¿vale?” Ya sólo deseaba terminar con todo esto. “Ahora suéltame y déjame irme de una vez."

Pero el nigromante no lo soltó.

"Ugggh...en serio voy a llamar de nuevo a los guardias. Ya tienes lo que quieres, déjame en paz."

"Nunca hablamos de esto."

"Y no quiero hablarlo." Le contestó.

"Aún te duele."

"No es cierto."

El nigromante lo soltó finalmente, cuando observó el aura oscura que emanaba de él. El mago se apartó unos pasos, y lo miró a los ojos.

"Me molesta enormemente que le tengas tanta devoción a un caballero del Este. Los vi hoy. Ambos se ven bien juntos. De verdad me irrita. Pero supongo que no puedo matarlo. No puedo hacerte eso." Sonrió levemente. "Porque sé que realmente te gusta."

"...más o menos." Dijo el otro, tratando de que no creyese que aquello fuese verdad. Pero el mago sólo rió en voz baja.

"Te encanta. Le llevas libros. Nunca prestas tus libros."

"Sólo le he prestado uno." Protestó, pero sonando menos convincente.

"Y él te ama también." Agregó, como si dijese lo más obvio del universo.

El nigromante se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

"Eso no es cierto."

“Por favor, sé más de amoríos y relaciones de lo que tú sabes de nigromancia.” Al ver el estupor en el rostro del otro, agregó, “Sin ofender. Eres el mejor en lo que haces. Pero es un decir. Nunca sabes cuando alguien está interesado o no.”

“Rosado me _detesta_.” Dijo, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra. “No tiene razones para no hacerlo.”

"Jajaja. Por favor. Yo no dejaría que un abusador se acercara a menos de diez metros a menos que me gustase. No acariciaría su cabello y no dormiría con él." Caminó hacia el nigromante, con pasos lentos, y esta vez fue éste quien empezó a retroceder inconscientemente. "No leería sus libros. No lo dejaría tocarme. No sé cómo, pero le gustas. Sólo que aún no lo sabe." El nigromante estaba ruborizado, topando con la mesa, el mago encima y sonriendo de una forma que no le veía en años. "Y eres tan idiota como para creer que tienes que obligarlo. ¡No tienes que obligarlo! Él se acercará solo a ti. Ve algo en ti que no todos ven. Sé que ve...lo mismo que yo vi." Su voz perdió esa emoción, sólo para volverse estoica. "Qué lástima que todo lo arruinas."

"¿Arruinar qué?"

"Sabes que no puedes tenerlo allí para siempre. Si no haces algo pronto te va a cortar la cabeza, literalmente, es un sádico y te la va a cobrar por la deshonra que sufrió gracias a ti. Los caballeros vendrán." Se alejó un poco, y se sentó en la cama del hechicero. "Tendrás que elegir un bando. Piensa bien en lo que harás."

"No planeo cambiar de bando."

El mago se rió histéricamente.

"No me digas. ¿Sabes cuál es la característica más notable de la gente del Este?"

El nigromante suspiró. Después de llevar semana y media con un caballero, sabía exactamente a lo que el mago se refería.

"Jamás cambian de idea."

"Exacto. Dime entonces, el caballero sabrá que lo amas, reciprocará la emoción, blah blah. Pero sus compañeros entrarán en juego. Intentarás matarlos. ¿Entonces, qué crees que privilegiará, su honor o su amor?"

El nigromante se quedó pensativo.

"No creo que me quiera."

"Ughhhh eres tan...agh...te lo podrían decir en la cara y no te darías cuenta."

"..."

"Caso es, quiero decirte que no me importa si terminas peleando a su lado. Sólo quiero pedirte un favor. Promete que lo harás…cuando suban al último piso, no quiero enfrentarme contigo. Tampoco quiero que veas la pelea."

"Te estás rindiendo antes de tiempo."

"Hablo de que no quiero que veas quién mata a quién, odiarías ver que acabo con él, ¿O no?” Su sonrisita incomodó al nigromante por un segundo. “Pero no soy tonto. Hoy atacaron el claro de luna. Ya no tenemos defensas en Brrr. Avistaron tres caballeros guía. Ellos subirán en máximo dos días aquí. Sólo quedo yo."

"Eres increíblemente fuerte en magia. Tienes la gema. No podrán contigo."

"Pudieron con todo, incluso con..." le clavó su mirada, pero no terminó la frase. Resultaba obvio el mensaje. "No me rendiré, jamás. Pero sé cuándo las cartas no están a mi favor."

Se quedó mirando el vacío, sin decir más palabras. El nigromante también se quedó en silencio. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar la luz de la luna.

"Tal vez esta sea la última vez que podamos hablar sinceramente." Comentó, mirando hacia el exterior.

"O hablar." Respondió, su voz sonando molesta como de costumbre.

"Extraño esas tardes en que hablábamos." Dijo el nigromante, observando las nubes oscuras pasar por debajo del castillo. Era una de sus vistas favoritas.

El mago se rió desde el fondo de su estómago, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Seguía sintiéndose ofendido por aquel suceso frente a los guardias, pero qué no daría por que volviese a ocurrir.

"Pues extraño todo de esas tardes." Respondió, tendiéndose en la cama. "Incluso las peleas."

"..." el nigromante suspiró, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado. "Sólo hemos discutido estos últimos tiempos. Lamento que tenga que ser así."

El mago no hizo ningún amague de correrse cuando el hechicero se tendió a su lado.

"Y lamento si te expuse frente a ellos. No era mi intención." Se disculpó con sinceridad. Pero el mago obvió esto.

"Da lo mismo." Le respondió, mirando al techo. "Ya todo da igual."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mis días han sido súper desabridos, y mientras traduzco un fic y escribo otro, decidí hacer esto porque sí :)  
> 


End file.
